


Тишина

by LadyBacchante



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Telepathic Bond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Это случилось вечером. Клинт Бартон, взгромоздившись на барный стул и разложив перед собой экипировку, скептически рассматривал поломанный крепёж на колчане, как вдруг услышал странный звук.





	Тишина

* * *

 

 

Это случилось вечером. Клинт Бартон, взгромоздившись на барный стул и разложив перед собой экипировку, скептически рассматривал поломанный крепёж на колчане, как вдруг услышал странный звук. Гулкий, вибрирующий — он шёл не откуда-то извне, но зарождался у мозжечка, затем медленно поднимался вверх и обхватывал голову Клинта невидимыми ладонями. В нем была какая-то тревожная дребезжащая нота, как если бы какой-нибудь идиот засунул пустую консервную банку в стиральную машину и включил полную мощность.  
  
А ещё звук был…  _синим_.  
  
Склонившись над своей работой, Клинт напряжённо стиснул зубы. Есть вещи, которые мы храним в памяти, есть те, которые с течением времени уходят, а есть и такие, что их хочется вспомнить и забыть одновременно. Чем я был? Что я сделал? Что сделали со мной? Эти ответы могут принести боль или облегчение, но Клинт по опыту знал, что в жизни не всё бывает так просто. И эти отзвуки были чем-то вроде эха из прошлого, которое просто нужно принять и отпустить. Не стоит в этом копаться, не стоит прислушиваться — сложностей в жизни и так хватает, поэтому Бартон просто сжал кулаки, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, потом выдохнул… и гул превратился в знакомый голос.  
  
_«Скажите, что вам нужно, агент Бартон?»_  
  
«Чтобы ты ушёл, — вяло подумал лучник, скорее по привычке, чем ожидая, что это в самом деле подействует, — навсегда».  
  
_«Уверены, что не будете скучать?»_  
  
Глумящийся смех, точно пушистое перо, пощекотал ему виски, а потом стих. Он, конечно же, еще вернётся — как тот цветок, что распускается к ночи и увядает к следующему утру, и Бартон опять впутается в бессмысленную перепалку с собственными демонами. Голос будет манить его потерянными воспоминаниями, которые он провёл в компании безумного бога, и ими же отвращать. Он будет кусаться ядовитыми словами и бросаться неприглядными истинами. Всё это не единожды напоминало Бартону тот пресловутый пафосный миф о змее хаоса и египетском боге солнца, которые из ночи в ночь сражаются друг с другом, потому что не могут иначе. Потому что кто-то один в конце концов должен умереть.  
  
Но, опять же, Клинт по опыту знал, что в жизни не всё бывает так просто.  
  
Эта борьба, это преследование длилось уже… сколько? С того самого дня, как Тор, нацепив на брата намордник, утащил его в свой Асгард и предал — якобы — справедливому суду. Но, если бы спросили Клинта Бартона, он бы сказал, что никакого справедливого суда ни черта не было — в противном случае засранец был бы уже давно мёртв, а он жил и здравствовал, и его иронические колкости преодолевали световые года, неслись сквозь пустоту космоса и вонзались прямо в цель. Сначала это были лишь обрывочные фразы, потом они превратились в монологи, потом Бартон начал слышать чужие мысли, потом чувствовать чужие эмоции. Дошло даже до того, что он стал различать и другие голоса (а порой и стоны), и тогда его ночи превращались в напоенные холодом и жаром кошмары.  
  
А утром всё прекращалось, и Лора радовалась хотя бы тому, что он обретает покой при свете дня. Но обретает ли?..  
  
Когда эта чертова штука, связавшая их между собой, оказалась у Вижна, Бартон наивно ожидал, что тут-то всё и кончится. Нет, не кончилось — на третью ночь зловредный бог вгрызся в его мысли, словно питбуль, с ужасающей яростью, в которой Клинт, жмурясь от боли, ощутил и горечь потери, и разочарование, и даже страх. Всё, что когда-то принадлежало  _ему_ , ускользало. И возмездие жгло пятки. И мучили кошмары. Их обоих мучили. Худшее заключалось в том, что асгардец приучил его бояться того же, чего боялся сам — как будто это паническое состояние одиночества сводило кое-кого с ума.  
  
Гул опять обрушился на него в самый неподходящий момент. Оглушенный и обнаженный, Клинт схватился за занавеску в ванной и штанга, на которой висела шторка, ударила его прямо по переносице.  
  
— Да что там у тебя происходит?!  
  
Голос в его голове не ответил, но откуда-то пришло ощущение глубокого судорожного вздоха — потом удар, нет, падение — дребезжание, крики, стрёкот пламени, скрежет металла. Схватившись за голову, Клинт кое-как завалился в ванную и зарычал от досады и напряжения. Но, может, по большей части от страха.  
  
_«Если вы хотите сказать, что будете скучать по мне, то сейчас самое удачное время, агент»._  
  
— Сдохнешь наконец — я только порадуюсь.  
  
Вместо ответа накатило ледяное сосредоточение. Клинт смог вздохнуть свободно, и хотя его руки дрожали, но тело натянулось, как струна, и он довольно быстро и с неожиданным остервенением принял душ, а потом, стуча зубами, дотащился до кресла в гостиной. По крайней мере, всего этого не видела Лора и дети — в той жизни беглеца и отщепенца, которую он начал вести после Соковианского договора, были и свои не очевидные плюсы. Его демоны стали только его демонами.  
  
Ночами только один голос раздавался в тишине. Когда не было никого и ничего — он был.  
  
Теперь что-то происходило. Что-то, чего они оба боялись до смерти.  
  
Клинт смотрел на свои ладони и видел на них кровавые отметины. Обычно во время боя он ощущал тянущее чувство в районе плеч — мышцы точно скучали по луку, но сейчас его пальцы сжимали ребристые рукояти. Руки двигались и не двигались одновременно, щеку опалил жар, глаза защипало.  
  
А потом он оцепенел. Совсем. Потому что понял.  
  
Он не услышал ничего — ни вскрика, ни чужих голосов, ни звука. Точно его выкинули в космический вакуум и осталось лишь то, что могло коснуться если не уха, то чувств.  
  
Необратимость, безысходность, сожаление, ужас.  
  
Бартон еле разлепил губы.  
  
— Эй, ты. Слышишь? Слышишь меня?  
  
_«Да»._  
  
Что сказать? Что он может сказать или что должен?  
  
— Не бойся, — прохрипел он с трудом. — Не бойся.  
  
Это было долгое мучительное молчание, и они оба дрожали, как дети. Ничего не будет хорошо, и это не то, что враги говорят друг другу.  
  
_«Спасибо, агент»._  
  
Потом что-то сомкнулось — как будто затворили ворота, чтобы любопытные глаза не увидели то, что для них не предназначено. Может, это был стыд с  _его_  стороны или благодарность — Клинт не был уверен, что сумеет пережить нечто подобное и не лишиться разума.  
  
Это то, что каждый должен испытать только один раз.  
  
Через несколько минут Клинту пришло сообщение от доктора Эрика Сэлвига, который сейчас околачивался в Тромсё и глазел на свои созвездия. В нём было лишь два слова.  
  
_«Он ушёл»._  
  
Отбросив телефон, Бартон вытер лицо, выпрямился и посмотрел перед собой. Электронные часы тускло светились в темноте, но почему-то даже это воспринималось резко, ярко. Неправильно и единолично. Может, это было уже знакомое ему паническое состояние одиночества.  
  
Сожалеть было не о чем, потому что ничего и не было.   
  
Клинт Бартон не спеша расстелил постель, погрузился в холод хрустящего постельного белья и прислушался.  
  
В комнате, как и в его сознании, осталась только опустошающая бесцветная тишина.


End file.
